snowflakes and paperbacks
by UndesirableFortuneCookies
Summary: Collection of written prompts in celebration of GrayLu week 2k16 [LATEST: Day 2 - Déjà vu]
1. Day 1 - Whispers

_Hiii! this ended up being a snowball fight themed prompt, and it doesn't really have them whispering at each other or whatnot but I've managed to at least stick the word in lmao. so yeah, it's my day 1 prompt despite being day 3 of the week (haha) buuuut I've had trouble with this prompt considering lucy's initially meant to die hence the delay… I'll probs write that kind of scenario after this week and this chapter can be one of the flashbacks i originally wanted to put in but turning out to be more standalone than it should! :D_

 _I also find it hilarious my first fanfic is based on a couple i don't ship actively. :P_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Fairy Tail as it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm merely borrowing some of his characters for now._

 ** _Word count:_ _3204_**

* * *

 **[ WHISPERS ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

They've just come back from defeating and obliterating an alleged mercenary guild to a pulp, and handing their members whipped asses to the authorities.

Everyone is in high spirits: Erza, in particular, is going on about the scrumptious strawberry sponge cake she saw in a quaint confectionary shop at the local village to anyone who'd listen (even as far as suggesting they should go there for a celebratory dinner and it _was on her_ ), there are yelps of glee from the Exceeds and Wendy, Lucy is relieved she's able to afford her rent for the following couple months, and harmless taunts are thrown between him and Natsu. It's Team Natsu-esque of them.

"Snowball fight!" Natsu yells. It's so sudden the announcement, Team Natsu halts in their pursuit to the village, just emerging onto a fairly large snowfield clearing.

White is blanketing the landscape, a blank canvas shrouding the coniferous army of trees, still there, still yielding, and lying in wait under the alabaster snow. The forest maze is surrounding the snowfield clearing, confining the space like a secret.

Happy's the quickest to respond with an, "Aye Sir!" and does a quick head dive into the snow, either suddenly finding a frozen fish or actually aiding his partner-in-crime with the newfound task, Gray doesn't know.

"Natsu-san?" the younger dragon slayer questions.

"Here we go…" Carla tuts from just above Wendy's shoulder, but she's giving a rare smile. "Such childish antics."

"I beg your pardon, Natsu?!" Lucy whirls from the foremost point of the group, eyes widening in fear. "B-but we just got back from a completed request? Can't we wait until we've at least cleaned up, some of us need to be tended to!"

"I was expecting this." Erza cuts in, Gray swears he sees a dangerous glint to her eye that goes unnoticed by the blonde, who is triumphantly grinning in the fire mages direction; Lucy's probably thinking Erza's on the female side of the team, Gray guesses. He's not alarmed when the red-hair requip mage then does a one-eighty to face the celestial mage, "Please live a little, Lucy."

Lucy's face is aghast, " _Erza?! You're up for this?! What about that strawberry cake?_ "

"My _sponge cake_ can wait. We've time, haven't we, Gray?" Titania turns to Gray with a misfit's smile. He'd be in hell to be on the firing end of her ambush if she's serious about Natsu's request.

On the other hand, it gives him ample opportunity for a _special_ bonding session. How special depends how he plays his cards correctly … "I'm in." the ice-make mage nonchalantly shrugs, hands shoved deep in his combat trousers in approval, fully aware he's pissed a specific guild member he fortunately has the hots for.

" _Really, Gray?_ You've bruises and cuts on your arms-" said person says in exasperation. "-plus, there's a gash on your neck! Don't you think we need to be treated for first before indulging ourselves?"

"Heh, I don't see you complaining to anyone else, Lucy." Gray replies, his heart is thudding in his ribcage and it's not the inevitable adrenaline he'll need for the physical game "-plus thanks, nice to know my arms are attractive in your eyes. Didn't expect anyone to notice that small of a gash on my neck, either-" he's attempting to remain calm and collected as he realizes Lucy is in a way, _checking him out_. "You're not looking bad yourself." He adds at her.

He hopes it wasn't that forward, although it does the trick as there's a red tinge blooming across Lucy's cheeks at the implication of his words and she's spluttering at her reply, sentences coming out incoherently.

 _Yep, he's flirting, he's done it._

And no-one else seems to notice the exchange: Erza's busily eyeing an object Gray couldn't make out to the west where they were standing, and Wendy and Carla are running in the opposite direction.

"I-" Lucy starts.

" _Welp_ , seems like all of us are pretty fired up!" Natsu's turning around, wiping stray clumps of snow off, smirking, "my stockpiles done-" he's shoving his thumb behind him where Happy's arranging the last of their snowballs in a messily done pyramid, "Luce, we'll be only at it for a good half hour so don't freeze your knickers off 'bout it-" Lucy protests as the dragon slayer brings his fists together. Gray sees a tiny, yet sharp fiery sizzle at the contact, and there's a resign whine from the key mage, "-anyway, Miss. Ice Princess is joining in, so this'll be a good battle, eh?"

"I agree with you for once, you flame bastard."

"No fair, Natsu-san!" Wendy shouts, Gray now noticing she's a good thirty meters away from the main group, half-way producing a good size snowball in her gloved hands, "I haven't made a single one yet!"

"Alright, at Wendy's request," Natsu pumps a fist in the air, roaring, "On three, you suckers!"

Most of the group scatters in seconds of the extra warning.

Erza is first to make a move, dashing to where she was scrutinizing previously.

"One!"

Meanwhile, Wendy's face lights up at the delay but then her eyebrows furrow at Natsu's statement, the predicament of Natsu's words dawning on her, "Quick Carla, we don't have time, we can make a few more if we work together-"

"Two!"

"That complete idiot…" Lucy sighs, but this time there's a small smile playing at her lips.

"See, Lucy-" Gray's come up behind the blonde. He's bold by placing his gloveless hand on her shoulder, and she stills at the contact, "this is the definition of living a little." He says the last bit close to her ear, her skin a bright apple red. The ice mage is that close in proximity he's able to make up the individual eyelashes and the few unseen freckles across the bridge of her nose. Being even further daring, he acknowledges the fact a kiss on the cheek is possible, and the idea, he admits, is _sinful_ in itself, it'll definitely _short circuit_ his brain.

"Three!"

Gray's breathing isn't the only one laboured as he draws away from Lucy's shoulder blades. He's about to break into a sprint when Lucy abruptly replies a, "Better watch out, Gray, you may get more bruises if you're not careful."

There's a smile in her tone that's producing chuckles from the ice-make mage, "Y'know what? I'm actually up for that-" he turns to look back at her, and she's beaming at him, "-but only if it's from you, Lucy."

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu bellows, "READY OR NOT!"

Elsewhere they both hear Happy correct his partner, "Natsu! This _isn't_ hide-and-seek!"

"O-oh, oh yeah!" the dragon slayer considers the Exceed's comment, but lets it slide by proclaiming, "I'm coming for you, ice bastard!"

In an instant, Gray's behind a large rock, adjacent to Natsu's stack of ice missiles, unbeknownst to the dragon slayer. Thankfully, the fire mage is too occupied spouting utter nonsense into the snow-absent atmosphere to make judgement on Gray's whereabouts. He does a quick look over his hiding spot and sees the celestial mage dart in the only direction where none of his comrades were heading; her derrière goes unnoticed to Gray's amusement.

In due time, a battle cry rings across the snowfield clearing, and a curious Gray cranes his neck from his refuge. The sight befalling him is of Natsu, who's moving his arms in a propelling effect, chugging out a conveyor belt of snowballs so fast, Gray wants to laugh at his comrade's stupidity. Happy's busy making more of the snow ammo but their balance of teamwork isn't at equilibrium from where he observes: their artillery is being used up faster than it being produced.

" _Eep!_ " Wendy's down for the count, as she's slowly turning into a mini snowman at the rate Natsu's pelting the snowballs, and Carla is nowhere to be seen.

The ice-make mage gives a silent prayer to the sky sorceress and her fellow Exceed, and is next swiftly making snow ammunition with precision. It's in his innate behaviour whenever he's thrown into a situation quite like this he's able to produce the best snowball in terms of size, density and skilfully knowing the right angle on the arm for a good swing. He has the upper hand out of the entirety of the group, boasting years of experience playing snowball competitions in the snow against Lyon and sometimes Ur.

" _What the hell, Erza?!_ "

Frick, he forgotten about Erza, she's one to watch out for in this. Gray's twisting his neck in the opposite direction to witness her dodging Natsu's relentless attacking spree; she's hefting a long naked, lithe branch, which still has traces of snow precipitation (it's probably what she was eyeing earlier, Gray muses.) The red-hair's fallen branch is a makeshift sword to her requip magic, she isn't bothering getting out her actual military assortment of weaponry, and Gray's not in shock how she's expertly batting away, deflecting and slicing all incoming ice missiles herded towards her by one increasingly agitated fire mage.

"Hmph, good practice there, Natsu." Erza approves as Natsu and Happy's stockpile is officially depleted after a mere minute.

"You've got _shit_ aim, flame-brain, give it up!" Gray taunts from his spot.

"Yeah, you wanna bet?" Natsu's head whips to the ice-mages path, a glare evident on his face, "I knew you were there all along, I was jus' waitin' for you to shift your ass." The Fire-mage looks to want to explain more, but a large grin splits across his face, beating it.

"And by the way-" Natsu hollers, "You've _shit_ spatial awareness ice-prick."

Gray's in the process of standing upright, giving Natsu his full attention, "Is that _all_ you've got, Lizard-brea-?!"

The biggest damn snowball in the history of Team Natsu banding together is shoved rather forcefully down Gray's neck.

He _wasn't_ and _isn't_ ready for that.

A normal person would probably outright experience a full body freeze at the coldness of the snowball. Luckily, he's an ice mage, thus the cold never bothers him anyway.

Yet, it doesn't help the most unmanliness yelp escapes his mouth in surprise at the contact.

"Told you didn't I?" a gleeful giggle is heard behind Gray, "You asked for it."

 _Oh, so that's what she's been up to whilst he was preoccupied_.

After regaining his full composure, he grunts, " _Really, Lucy?_ Where in the rules is this allowable?"

"It's only frozen water," Lucy admonishes, and she's chucking his own words back at him, "What I just did is the 'definition of living a little', Gray."

Gray single-handedly swipes up loose clumps of snow in his dominant hand and half-heartedly aims it at an alert-ready Lucy, who swings the front of her body away in time for the snow to hit her lower back.

"C'mon, Gray, that's such a half-assed throw just 'cos Lucy's a girl, man."

"It's because he liiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy coos.

Gray's ready to retort back at Natsu when flecks of snow are showered at the side of his face. His dark eyes turn and form contact with honey-chocolate ones, "Natsu's correct, your spatial awareness _does_ require a tad bit of improvement."

She then has the guts to stick a tongue out at him, and in seconds, she's legging it in the route she came from, peals of laughter bouncing from the blonde.

The ice-make mage makes haste in catching up with the celestial mage, having already gaining a decent gap between them.

"Oi, you lovebirds, don't go too far!"

"Leave them be, Natsu, we'll catch up with them later-"

"Yeah, 'cos Carla and Wendy need our help at the moment," Happy reasons.

" _Shit, Wendy!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

He's never usually this breathless.

They're reaching the edge of the clearing, and Lucy forks a sharp right turn into the foliage, "You're such a slowpoke, Gray!" she singsongs as she enters the green overgrowth, his last vision being the long strand of blonde hair, presumably her side ponytail, before disappearing.

Some precious seconds later, he too, succumbs to the foliage.

He doesn't look back at his teammates once.

 _This damn woman._

.

.

.

.

.

.

In less than a minute, he's catching up and advancing in Lucy's pursuit, acknowledging she's fast but not fast enough as he's mentally preparing himself to bombard into her.

Without warning, Gray is reaching forward and wrapping his strong arms around Lucy's waist, crushing her to his chest with an " _Oof!_ ", his pupils dilating at the sudden warm contact he wasn't expecting, and they're falling to the snow-clad earth, a startled outcry emitting from the blonde.

The world is rushing by in a blur; it's rapid but the descent seems slow, limbs tangling. Then impact. The snow cushions the fall with a loud _crunch_.

He's fully aware her body's pressed up against him as he's taken the brunt of the fall and it's making his heart flip, but she's unaware, casually rolling out of his firm grasp to his left side whilst laughing so hard.

Lucy's amusement is intoxicating, not stopping to catch a breath, pinpricks of tears are coming to view at the corners of her eyes, and she's clutching her stomach tightly, and he's laughing just as intense, an arm covering his eyesight but savouring the moment, how lyrical she's sounding from his ears, despite the lack of oxygen.

He takes his left arm away, and chances a glance to his left and… she's beautiful. Despite breathing heavily, a dazzling smile is seen as her eyes are trained at the Columbus clouds just passing above, and he feels his body temperature increasing, forcing it back down but failing as his cheeks goes pink at the vision because she's _gorgeous_ and _stunning_ and _so damn pretty_ rolled into one.

He's feeling delirious.

They're human snow angels lying on the ground _and he so wants to kiss her here and now_.

However, he reins in his temptations to letting his eyelids slide close.

For a while, they bask in each other's company, cloud watching, letting the serenity of Mother Nature wash over them.

Only their right and left pinkies touch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ice mage realizes they haven't said anything to each other since their snowball throwing spree.

"Uh, h-hey." Gray somewhat manages, fumbles, _fails_. Immediately, he's wanting to mentally face palm himself. Inside, the ice mage's pleading she doesn't notice how _fucking lame_ he just stumbles over the greeting, and how unsuccessful at calming his pounding heart from turning into a full-blown orchestra he is. Simultaneously, he's going cuckoo about the fact she's beside him and seemingly enjoying herself, and Gray-exhibitionist-Fullbuster wants to burst.

"…Hey, yourself." She breathes out, turning her head to him. The words themselves aren't significant but how she said it is like a whisper carried along by the wind, a hidden secret shared between lovers, a ripple on a garden pond.

He doesn't want to assume such things.

The moment is gone as she takes a closer inspection at him and snorts, "Oh look, you're getting the full snow-body treatment."

He quips an "It's not only me, duh."

He's inhabiting a different parallel world, one would say, and one he absolutely yearns it'd prolong for a fraction longer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray-san! Lucy-san! Are you alright?!" Wendy's concerned demeanour can be heard through the bushes.

 _Shit shit shit, they're here already?_

Two other voices join in.

"They'll be fine, they're together." A reassuring voice says.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're bangin' each other's brains out judging by how they ran off together!"

Gray's going beetroot at the fire mage's words and Lucy's flushing, too.

Wendy splutters and it sounds like Carla and Erza are berating Natsu on his usage of words, progressively getting louder as the group gets nearer to where they were.

Lucy laughs it off and calls out, "Don't worry, you guys! We're both here! Gray caught me! Typical, isn't it?" She gives Gray an apologetic smile, slightly rouge in the cheeks and heaves out of the snow-laden ground (a bit dejectedly at that), gives a once over to see if she's presentable and heads in the direction where a losing, bickering Natsu is against a Titania and an Exceed.

 _Dammit, she's going, idiot._

 _Fool, make the move._

Quickly getting up from his sleeping position, he's scrambling to stand, watching her retreating form head towards the loud din. It's true this will be the last opportunity in a long while for them to be alone like this, he doesn't know when the next time will be, and perhaps he won't be as lucky.

" _Wait!_ L-Lucy."

Lucy's turned herself around, all ears to him, tilting her head in question.

"C- _Coffee?_ " Gray's vocal cords churn the word out as a forced stutter.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Sorry, what did you just say?" It catches her by surprise, doe-like eyes wide. Did he hear hope in her tone? He knows for a damn fact she heard first time round. Has she always been this good at torturing him?

He attempts again, gulping, steadying himself, sight averting from hers, "I-I- said if you'd like to go for coffee sometime. A-and I mean just strictly us two."

"Really?" Gray notes how Lucy's voice has gone an octave higher. A pause. A long, drawn out pause. "… Sounds good to me."

He turns to look at her at the reply and it's as though he's stupidly forgotten to counter block one of Natsu's heavier punches to the stomach.

She's looking shyly upwards at him, eyes sparkling, a genuine luminous smile adorning her face and red, rosy hues appearing on her cheeks.

He's looking downwards at her, words clogging his rapidly drying throat, and obsidian irises wide at the pretty sight. He prays his cheeks don't resemble the blush creeping down Lucy's _toodeliciousgoddammitneck_ , instead the tips of his ears burn and he's willing to fly himself, by all means, to Edolas and back.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Day 6 - Weakness

_HEY AGAIN! it's like a couple minutes into Day 6 so I'm gonna post this then i'm off to bed! I can assure you day 2 and day 3′s prompts are nearly done. i'll probs post my other prompt days later here later this week as they wont be finished in time and I don't think it'll be worth posting them after graylu week's done on tumblr? xD but yeah uni preparations have gotten the better of me hence the delay and it doesn't help i'm a slow writer :S but hey enjoy this Haiku!_

 _Thank you for the review **ImpracticalDemon** , it really made my day! XD_

 ** _Standard disclaimers apply._**

 ** _Word count: 117_**

* * *

 **[ WEAKNESS ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honey coloured eyes

clash with black expresso ones,

a silent request.

.

.

Surreptitiously,

they leave the rambunctious Guild

with secretive smiles.

.

.

Shouting up at the

starry abyss, she's laughing

with mirth, he's staring.

.

.

The boy sees many

constellations which form she,

making up his above.

 _._

 _._

 _Kiss me_ he asks, pleads,

voice hoarse and eyes wanting,

heart flipping non-stop.

 _._

 _._

 _Kiss me_ she affirms

breathlessly, heart lurching up

to her throat. She's ready.

.

.

He captures her lips,

fireworks behind his lids.

Gasps fill the cold air.

.

.

She languidly moves

her mouth to accommodate

his, dizzy spells cast.

.

.

She sings in pleasure

and he groans in response, they

don't miss oxygen.

.

.

And their audience

of shadows' utter: _they are_

 _each other's_ _ **weakness**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Day 2 - Déjà vu

**A/N:** Heeey! Sorry it's been too long, but here's Day 2 of Graylu week 2k16 which is severely overdue! T^T I'm back from uni for Xmas break so I'm *hopefully* gonna try and finish a couple more days before I go back to uni cos this collection has been in my mind for months D:, if not... wheeeeelp, I'm adamant on finishing this either way, however long it'll take!

Other than that, I'm pretty proud with this chapter considering I rewrote majority of this over Xmas, and I really enjoyed writing it actually haha! I recommend you guys listen to **"Ai No Scenario" by Honeyworks** whilst you read this! After all, it is an Ai No Scenario AU plus I reckon it'll make more sense xD! Also, constructive criticism is more than welcome! :D

Thanks again to **_ImpracticalDemon_** for the review on Day 6! :D

 ** _Standard disclaimers apply._**

 ** _Word count:_** 5.5K+ (LOL)

* * *

 _"With just desire to protect,_

 _I'll take my stand and unravel this bond!_

 _I'll save you as many times as it takes; I'll never waver in my resolve…"_

– **Ai No Scenario** by **Honeyworks**

* * *

 **[ Déjà vu ]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray!"

"Luce." He nods in greeting before landing in her bedroom chambers, light footing as he falls with practise ease from her window.

"W-why are you- what are you scheming-" her voice has gone up a few octaves in surprise and Gray swiftly, but not roughly, clamps his hand over her mouth with his other to his lips in a shushing gesture.

 _His hand is warm._

"Do speak lower, idiot."

The blonde's honey eyes narrow in agitation but nods in understanding.

He let's go and her speech returns, quieter albeit still as sharp, " _Says you!_ You should not be here, what if he sees you-"

"Then my head will be on a spike by sunrise, m'lady."

" _Gray Fulbuster-."_ She warns.

"Do not worry, I checked for his presence and also his incompetent guards on the courtyard grounds before making the climb."

She sighs, "No matter how delighted I am in seeing you, you nonetheless _should not_ be trespassing up onto the second floor, dear _Sir_."

"You wound me, Lady Lucy," Gray places his left hand above his heart in mock hurt, "although I am glad my presence is not wasted upon."

"It is dangerous, you imbecile! You could have fallen without me knowing and by morning the palace guards will find you like Lady Erza's strawberry shortcake this afternoon!" Lucy bristles, "Far worse than being beheaded."

"As a matter of fact, the preference is stronger regarding my former suggestion."

That made her smile.

Just a bit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What brings you here? This cannot be a new nightly excursion?"

"Trust me, it is to keep you company." He remarks, "Furthermore, I do not have the pleasure to spend as much time as I would like with you nowadays."

Her eyes suddenly avert away from his to her bedroom floor, "You know very well why, Gray." She says too softly, a tinge of sadness in her tone.

Gray has a lot to say about the comment, his fists being clenched so tight is a sign, but at the same time, it would not do her any good as nothing can be accomplished by it.

They spoke about this before she got into the mess, and they concluded that both will be harmed in ways unimaginable: neither liking the result.

However, Gray is resilient about it: he will find a way to break her from her chains and set her free.

 _I will protect you, I promise._ He chants.

They lapse into an ocean of silence thereafter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It is Gray's fifth trip to Lady Lucy's bedroom chambers and he's been undetectable to date.

He's sitting on the reasonably sized windowsill and so is she to his right.

In such proximity to the heiress, Gray entertains the idea if he just so happens to lift his arm up a fraction, his right hand will skim the petticoats of her nightdress and that alone makes his heart rate pick up a bit.

The inappropriate thought skirts his mind and he inwardly berates himself for thinking up lewd thoughts.

Luce is his _best friend_ , and dare he say it: _his_ _favourite person._

Thus, he restrains himself.

Instead, he takes note of her window being marginally open, a light breeze brushing their backs every so often. And if one were to admire the Heartfilia Gardens, the moon is out at its fullest, at its brightest, making shadows dance off the mansion building competing against shadows of the well-kept hedges and flowerbeds on the main grounds.

Most of the moonlight filters in through the large ornate curtains behind them, casting an iridescent glow on the furniture residing in the chamber as well as themselves.

The serenity of the environment makes him wish he could transport themselves back to more simpler times of their youth.

Suddenly, as quick as his flashback was, out of the corner of Gray's peripheral vision he swears he sees a big, blue bow tying a section of Lady Lucy's hair to the side whereas the rest is down.

He has never seen the design of that accessory in any of Lucy's collection, hers are more intricate in comparison, more regal and they certainly are not as cheap-looking as that. Moreover, the last he saw her wearing one was when they were eleven.

This is strangely mind-boggling to Gray.

He blinks.

Once.

Twice.

 _The bow's not there._

Unaware of her companion's puzzling stare, Lucy is absently humming, honey eyes trained at her unlit room.

 _She doesn't seem to have witness anything absurd._

Having the lights on seems like the best option at that moment, but he knows that is impossible.

The lights are off because 1) Lady Lucy is supposed to be sleeping soundly in her quarters and 2) they do not want to alert any of the Heartfilia employees due to that fact.

 _By god, the moonlight's making him hallucinate._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she speaks, "Do you recall our first meeting?" It snaps him out of his reverie, "Such a long time ago, yet you were a spluttering mess indeed when I greeted you." She gives a small giggle, "I still find it amusing to this day."

"I… I d-do not recall." He lies, taken aback by the unexpected topic, face blooming in colour at the sudden flashback.

As for beginnings, Gray chanced upon Lady Lucy, the daughter of the renowned wealthy aristocrat, Count Jude Heartfilia, when they entered his father's bespoke furniture store. Silver Fullbuster was a local craftsman in Old Magnolia and word of his impeccable craftsmanship had seemingly travelled to the owner of the Heartfilia Konzern to their initial surprise.

Not just the locales, but practically everyone acknowledged the wealth the Heartfilia family boasted, as the company was and still is one of the most dominant and prosperous in the Land of Fiore.

Despite this notion and the added fact both were of different social standings, the two younglings became good friends over the course of the following months as Gray's father aided in the refurbishment of the Heartfilia Estate, whereby most of their playtimes would have been undertaken.

And they say the rest is history.

All except their introductions.

"Mhmm." Lucy hums, she sees through his façade, smiling knowingly.

His throat is going dry, "When I first met you, I did not, could not speak coherently because… it was… my very first conversation with a girl besides my mother." Gray speaks the last bit hastily.

" _Really?"_ The blonde has an unconvinced facial expression, deadpanning, "How about the fortune tellers' daughter, how is that situation any different to my own?"

 _He is such an ignorant fool._

 _Because she was and still is pretty, if not beautiful now at eighteen._

 _It was love at first sight!_

His throat dries up.

Words spill out jumbled, his heart racing, "I-I don't- Because, uh- Y-you are _diff_ -"

A loud, rapt knock is heard thrice from her bedroom doorway, halting his answer.

A bucket of ice is thrown over his heart.

And he hears a slight audible gulp from the Lady next to him, her voice hitching.

Time stands still.

 _No, it cannot be? He calculated_ he _would not be back for another hour._

Then: " _Oh Edolas_ , he is back from his trip earlier than expected." Lucy hurriedly says getting up from her seated position. She calls in the direction of the knock, a bit of a tremor in her tone, "Yes? Who-Who is it?"

A deep muffled voice is heard through the door, sending chills down Gray's spine, "Apologies for making you wait, dear, for it is I, Lord Midnight. _May I come in?_ "

" _Bastard_." Gray grits his teeth, the expletive poisonous. "I best take my leave." He promptly climbs back out her chamber, yet before retreating he grabs the blonde's shoulders, leaning forwards and presses his lips to her forehead by instinct, murmuring, "Promise me, stay safe, Luce."

In response to the skin contact, Lucy's eyelids flutter close at the brief yet meaningful gesture.

She nods. " _Go._ " And he vanishes from sight, a rustling noise after confirms he's hiding in the overgrown apple tree just outside her bedroom chamber.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She quickly shuts the window whilst calling out, "You may come in, Lord Midnight."

She observes the door knob turn not realising she's holding her breath.

"Is anyone there?" Midnight enquires, he's in her room in no time, striding towards where she's sat on the windowsill with careful purpose, "I overheard the maids talking about you-" He pauses in question as if fully expecting an actual answer. Lord Midnight carries on, "-about how you, my Lady, was perhaps… a bit _too chatty_ tonight, which is awfully unusual for someone who retired to her chamber over an hour back to rest."

Lucy is frightened by her inability to read his body language at the remark.

The blonde steels herself, "Oh! …That was merely I talking. It helps calm myself before I go to sleep."

He's scoffing, "You are such a _child_ , my dear Lucy."

Lord Midnight is before her in a matter of moments, lifting her face by her chin with his slender, pale fingers. Not too harsh of a movement, but most certainly firm in his grasp, borderline pinching. He's angling her face to his fancy by the window; the moon his light source.

Lucy's breath hitches as he lets go but then proceeds to follow and trace the side of her face to the juncture of her exposed neck, so torturously slow that his touch is filling her with absolute disgust and loathe and _he is filth all over_.

Yet she does not utter a word, nor phrase, nor sentence.

"…and why, Lady Lucy, are you seated by the window and not by the bedside?" Midnight's voice is low, and filled with _quiet_ venom.

She misses the flit of his eyes to the fruit tree.

"I-" _do not stutter under any circumstances, just do not._ "I like watching the moon-" She takes in a staggered breath, "It's a full moon tonight therefore I-"

 _Smack!_ His hand connects with Lucy's cheek, a forehand lashing movement.

She is knocked from her seat by the window to the cold floor.

Her vision swims and everything is spinning and her cheek is _so so_ _numb and painful to the touch_.

" _I warned you not to speak to_ him _, didn't I?!_ " she hears him snarl, all polite pretences disappearing.

 _Oh no._

 _GRAY._

 _Please no._

Her tormentor continues, _"And yet, it is_ laughable _how Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Count Jude Heartfilia,_ does not _, under any circumstances it seems, oblige to her will-be-consort."_

Midnight aims an unexpected kick to her stomach at her fallen form.

Lucy cries out.

Her eyes slam shut and nausea overwhelms her senses and the _pain is tenfold._

She manages to force her eyes open and is greeted by a glinting ruby necklace in the limelight around his pale neck, taunting her.

 _"I am most certain your Father will not like to hear how a_ disgrace _you are to the Heartfilia Konzern,_ Lady Lucy Heartfilia _."_ He spits out.

 _She wants the accessory to strangle its owner._

.

.

.

.

.

.

He witnesses the exchange from his refuge spot in the fruit tree.

Gray is absolutely _livid_.

He's berating himself to _wait idiot, otherwise you are both going to get caught and_ who knows _what is going to occur thereafter._

Though difficult, he _tries, attempts_ to remain quiet for some time, despite the twitching of his muscles and his overall unrelaxed state and jittery mind. His thoughts are haywire over a multitude of concerns – his wellbeing being last on the list and Lucy's being the utmost importance – although the idea of making Lord Midnight pay is sorely tempting and high up in his mental list, he knows deep down nothing will come out of it and _she_ will disapprove of his actions even more.

Lucy _is_ his priority.

Not that _fucking_ _despicable aristocrat_.

After he is most certain the lowlife has exited Lucy's chambers and plans in not returning for a while, he jumps on the window ledge and climbs down into her chambers. The first thing he lays his eyes on is Lucy's still form; she doesn't acknowledge his entrance from her spot on the floor.

She is usually full of smiles, a strong, independent lady; if anything, she can hold her chin up better than Gray can if a situation calls for it – she is the optimist and he is the realist in their friendship - but in this case, it is a step gone too far by Midnight.

She's mute.

And that is even more worrying to Gray.

He'd rather see her in hysterics, wet eyes, perhaps innate panic for his wellbeing.

 _This_ he _cannot_ handle.

Before long, he's crouching down beside her on the floor, a tentative hand reaching for her, "Are you-?"

A shaky breath exhales from the blonde and she's wearing a small smile up at him, wincing so at the poignant bruise forming on her cheek. "You should go home, Gray." The sound of her voice is an incomplete constellation, shattered stars, falling and broken in a heap. And it breaks his heart of his inability to do _anything right._

He doesn't answer but caresses her cheek, anger intensifying as she flinches when he passes _that_ sore part of her skin.

" _I'm sorry._ _I'm so, so sorry, Luce._ "

Gray brings her into a tight hug, whispering promises, almost a desperate preach to how _he's sorry, sorry for not being able to protect her, he will protect her for as long he is by her side, and that one day he will open her eyes and extinguish the fear._

"Do not be, I am betrothed to him." Lucy says it so simply and with surprising conviction to his shoulder, muffled, it makes the pit of his belly churn uncomfortably, wanting to be sick. He is _sick_ to the bone she is doing it out of duty.

Gray cannot deny this any longer.

"An arranged marriage at that! In no way possible is he meant to treat you like- like- a piece of animal meat, to a woman, to _anyone_ at all, it is inhumane, it is plain disgusting." Gray's fully wrapped his arms around her shoulders, fingers shaking, either from the wave of intense emotion or requiring more support than Lucy in holding himself up. He hides his face in her blonde locks, afraid she would see him tear up from the frustration that she _approves_ of this, "He is a filthy fucking bastard at that. How are you _enduring this, Luce_? It pains me to see you go through that, I cannot see you go through that again. _If ever."_

She is pushing away from Gray's chest and there are tears forming in her eyes, "I do not see why you are prying upon my business when your predicaments are _far better_ than my own." Each mention of him is punctuated by a firm push of her palm on his chest, " _You_ get a choice in who you will marry, _you_ will never have to go through this hell hole of an aristocrat lifestyle. _Ever._ I cannot, for I am the heiress to the Heartfilia Estate and my Father's company."

"Is that what _you_ want, or what your _father_ wants?"

"I-" Her pupils are blown wide at the direct question, but she effortlessly counters, her tone a notch higher, " _Don't you get it, Gray_? I am trying to _protect_ you. You should not be risking your life for the sake of mine. You will be throwing away lots of things, and- and- you will be missing out on them for a person like me."

Everything Gray's bottled up about Lucy over their numerous years together tumbles from his lips and he knows he is either going to make or break them:

"Because _I_ goddamn care, Luce. _I_ care about you. E-even if we are in different social standings. That is all _bullshit_ to me in this messed up society as I still and will treasure our longstanding friendship for years to come if you will let me." The "if you will let me" part is said in a softer tone than Gray has been using and his heart slows, no longer pumped by adrenaline. He carries on his soft tone, almost a slow murmur, "And besides, you cannot help who you fall in love with and I am already under that witchcraft. Ever since I was a young immature boy."

"Do you recall our first meeting?" He echoes back the question she'd ask earlier the night. " _Yes_ , I have most certainly spoken to girls and women alike, but only amicably. You. Are. Different." Forced laughter escapes his mouth, like he cannot believe it, "I- I- honestly, I was hoping I would say this at a _different time_ , a _better time_ than this because I honestly, truly-"

He misses the understanding dawning in the Lady's eyes to where his speech is heading, a tiny quirk of a smile gracing her lips.

"Then save it. _Save it_. Because I feel the same way."

"Luce-"

Her lips are warm.

It is short, yet it illustrates the reciprocation of her feelings – _more than best friends_ – he is more than elated by this fact regardless of their previous dispute.

It is not like a peck on the cheek by an admirer, nor is it anything from the novels Lucy would read out loud to them both in the Heartfilila Gardens in their youth about romantic faff. No fireworks are bursting his chest open: It was simple, but lovingly chaste and there's childhood wonder in her bright eyes coupled by a rosy hue dancing across her cheeks that he's imprinting the image for future reference.

It isn't a fact the tingling lips and heart in their ears will not go for a while yet.

A lopsided grin, "Let us get away from this hell hole, m'lady." He opens his palm out for her to take. "Do you-?"

A tinkle of laughter fills the shadowy chamber – and he cannot help but genuinely smile, appreciating that _she_ is back, "You must already know that I trust you with my everything, Gray."

"Did you come to that conclusion before or after you kissed me?"

There's a playful smack to his arm and the blonde is huffing, seemingly annoyed, although the redness of her face says otherwise, "You are being a complete idiot _since always_ , I'm afraid." She haughtily proclaims.

He chuckles at the retort, "There's a cathedral we can go to," Gray explains, as he carefully leads her to the window, opening it. A light breeze filters in and the apple tree comes to view, "we'll be safe there for the night."

"This is like out of those adventure novels you'd rarely listen to when we were younger." Lucy's matching his grin to her own, as she steps up on the window ledge beside him, hand firmly in his.

"If memory serves right, none of the protagonists are ever caught, so you can trust me on this one, Luce."

The couple miss a pair of burgundy eyes watching them escape the Heiress' once home from his spot on the second-floor window of the Heartfilia mansion, a wicked smirk forming on the lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lu-chan!_

 _Lu-chan!_

"Lu-chan! Wake up, you lazy bum!"

Senior year high-school student, Lucy Heartfilia jolts awake, she feels a drool running down the left side of her mouth and damn it's not a pretty sight to behold. Curse her for pulling an all-nighter for her Biology test later.

"Should have revised it earlier in the week like I have," She groggily glances up to find her bandanna-loving blue-hair bestie snigger at her appearance, a hand shaking her arm to get her awake, "Check out our new transfer student though, he's hot, don't you think?"

The blonde gives her a quizzical look and lifts her head off from her desk at the back row to gain a better vantage point of their classroom.

Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Gildarts Clive is in the process of writing the new students' name on the blackboard. Lucy can't make out his name besides the letter "G" so she flits her eyes in the students' direction, taking in the usual uniform attire and then to his face as he enters their homeroom.

His eyes, she just about makes it out – onyx.

Almost a liquorice colour.

Messy hair falling just over them like intentionally spilled black ink – bed hair – as he comes to a halt in front of the teacher's desk: "The late-guy type." she mutters. Natsu, her other best friend, has days like that, too, but the new student seems to fit the role pleasantly; maybe they'll be best buds?

Her line of sight flits to the blackboard as the movement of Mr. Clive stepping aside clears her view to read the new students name.

 ** _Gray Fullbuster_**

There's immediate chatter from the female population in her homeroom as there's now a name to the handsome student's face; in front, Levy has turned to her neighbour to join in the commotion, too; and Mr. Clive's got a hand on the tall student's shoulder, prompting him to introduce himself. But Lucy doesn't acknowledge any of the miscellaneous details surrounding the matter, all that matters is _his name_.

Lucy recognises him from somewhere, however, she can't _pinpoint_ _where from_.

It's awfully familiar, and it warms her heart strangely so – the name: has she written or perhaps seen it in writing anywhere before this encounter? It's more likely he's got the same name as a celebrity she fangirls over with her girlfriends? _No, don't be absurd, she wouldn't be overreacting this badly if it were the case._

Or _perhaps_ he was a civilian she'd passed in the streets of New Magnolia quite recently? To be fair, her and Levy went out on a shopping spree last weekend, and the cobbled streets of the historic town were packed by heavy shoppers alike. The chances of him passing them fleetingly were indeed high.

 _Yeah, probably._

By the time her inner turmoil was somewhat solved, the introductions had ended and Mr. Clive assigns him to the desk to her right.

 _Great_.

There's equally a splutter of indignation from the oestrogen-fuelled population and the blonde knows she's in most of their hit lists – _most definitely_ – alongside a weird, noticeable flutter in her stomach – _which she shouldn't be experiencing because she's off limits_ – as Gray Fullbuster walks up her aisle, ever nearing where she's seated.

Lucy restrains a gulp from escaping as the raven hair person stops in front of her desk suddenly.

She looks up expecting an exchange of pleasantries but instead, she's on the receiving end of a scrutinising session.

She feels him take a good once over of her before looking directly at her eyes – _there's flecks of dark blue in his irises_ – the blonde's cursing the seating arrangement that she must be by the window so an imagination quite like this could occur, but what throws her off more is the look in his eyes – _indecipherable_ \- there's a look of quiet surprise on his face before it was gone, replaced by a stoic expression.

"Did you see the look he gave you Lu-chan?" Levy excitedly whispers as Gray begins to unpack schoolwork on his new desk and greets with a curt nod to Cana in front, "He was totally checking you out - oh god, I'm so jealous!"

She turns to her friend with a pointed look, putting the weird exchange to the back of her mind, "Both of us are already taken," Lucy jokingly reminds, rolling her eyes. "What will Gajeel say, Levy-chan."

"Well, there's no harm in stating when someone's good-looking, is there?" Levy quips, before turning around in her desk to give attention to Mr. Clive for first period Politics as he calls for silence in the classroom.

Lucy makes it her task to blatantly ignore this- this confusing new guy for the teacher's ramble about the Ishgar Civil War.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Surely she's not _this_ out of it?

Maybe she should take heed on Levy's advice against pulling all-nighters.

It's been a good forty-five minutes of the lesson since it commencing and she's seeing things- no, more like hallucinating- the new student is seated to her right and she swear she sees him wearing old-fashion clothes at one point. It was only a flicker of light and with a blink, _the image or mirage – whatever - vanishes_.

Gray gives her a pointed look and she turns away, slightly flushing.

 _She didn't mean to look at him that intently._

Ten minutes' pass, and Lucy is certain for sure he's busy not looking her way (the new guy's got his head in his arms on the table _total slacker boy type_ she grouses), she chances another glance at him again, and this time, she's also certain her jaw has completely unhinged from its joints from what she's witnessing.

A merchant's outfit materialises only briefly, a white blouse being worn over by a green sleeveless waistcoat, and zigzagging strings tying the clothing in place on the front.

Under his desk in placement of the obligatory school shoes, well-worn knee-high boots are seen over beige pants, but what catches her eyes is the prominent auricle piercing: a few bronze rings.

History isn't her best subject but she's damn certain his attire is derived a century or two before the present day.

How befuddling.

Yeah, Levy-chan's right… perhaps she ought to get coffee at break.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midnight, her boyfriend, comes up to her doing the break period and she's eternally grateful for the coffee he hands her, "Levy-san told me everything, Lucy." He chuckles, and Lucy smiles at the sound. She absolutely adores it when he does that. "In all seriousness though, you feeling okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She waves his concern off, "I've been weirdly seeing things this morning, but it's probably due to my lack of sleep."

"You should take more care of your health, sleepyhead." He nudges her forehead with his fist to reinforce his statement.

"I'm thinking about napping during my free period after lunch anyway! I can't believe Natsu's starting to influence me!"

They both laugh.

"I'm liking your bow today, it's very pretty." Midnight nods at the blue accessory after their laughter died down. "It suits you."

"Thanks! I like your necklace, too." She points at the blood-coloured necklace, stark against his pale skin, "Where'd you get it again?"

The couple miss a pair of onyx eyes watching the blonde with worry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Damn, Heartfilia's so lucky…"_

 _"Unfair!"_

 _"She has a boyfriend as well!"_

Unfortunately, the new pupil's in her biology class – assigned lab partners to hers' truly to Lucy's disbelief - in fact, she very much preferred having Erik (even if his repeated sayings of "I can hear you." incessantly were creepy) to get her female classmates out of her hair: she's really in no need for any unnecessary distractions – _she needs to ace the bio test and not waste the effort she'd undertaken the night before godammit!_ \- and having the raven-hair guy adjacent to her on _their_ lab table, _their_ shared workspace, never mind being homeroom and politics seating neighbours, it makes it all the harder when interactions are inevitable and commonplace.

"Midnight's your boyfriend, right?" That low, rich voice startles her.

"…Yes?" Lucy confirms, confused at the question, how it's the first he's ever said to her but especially when _she knows_ this particular student hasn't seen her and Midnight together at all. How he had it sussed out within half the day is beyond her. She's rattling her brain over the past four hours and all comes to null of Gray ever encountering Midnight.

"I'd ensure your tiny bandana friend or that idiotic pink punk's with you whenever you're with that boyfriend of yours," Gray moves his sight from staring at his metal bracelet on his right wrist to Lucy's stricken face, "You should be more careful when you guys are alone together." The intensity of her partner's gaze is unnerving, nonetheless, it doesn't stop the blonde from hearing his concern more as a low-key accusatory statement rather than constructive advice to a classmate, let alone a friend.

" _I'm sorry?"_ Lucy is aghast at the comment, swivelling round on the high lab stool, a sharp scraping sound from the movement and her hand slapping beside his opened notepad, confronting him fully. At the abrupt action, he doesn't avert his eyes away from her face, remaining stoically trained at honey orbs, and likewise, Lucy is unperturbed by his – the insult fuelling to throw her formalities out the window. " _Why_ would I believe _that_ when I- I've only known you for half a day! You know practically _nothing_ about Midnight."

Gray makes no comment continuing with their intense staring match, albeit his jaw more forcibly clenched in tight annoyance it seems. However much smug Lucy is at ticking off the new guy, it dissipates when she notes how his eyes are still unreadable; he doesn't look forgiving at all even if he realises he's offended her – that makes her all the angrier.

"It's _his appearance_ , isn't it?" she bristles, the new student is appearing to be more of a lowlife than ever. But she's satisfied she's garnered a slight flinch from her lab partner from her sudden outburst. "Because he's got such an unusual dress attire you're just going to base your assumptions on my boyfriend's clothing choices- but if God forbid, it's _his name_ you're going on about, you're just- just- _argh!_ – I don't – I'll have you know if you have the common courtesy of _shifting your arse_ to know him properly, Midnight's a genuinely nice guy… _unlike some people_."

Finally, his eyes turn away from hers, spikey black hair shielding them from view, his jawline only visibly relaxing a bit, chuckling bitterly, "You ought to get your priorities straight – I'm not _that_ of a _douche_."

" _Excuse you_." She fervently snaps back.

She's furious.

Absolutely livid.

One Lucy Heartfilia is burning up, and it's not to do with the hot May weather.

Midnight's been treating her well, they're a couple approaching their six-month mark of being together; she couldn't find any fault in that, she's sure they've good chemistry and the long-term relationship they seem to be heading towards is the evidence at that!

There were periods where he'd plans, plans now occurring to Lucy he'd made no insistence in telling her what he was up to. At all occasions, it's usually him declining a date or a day outing, but she blames the introverted nature he has and the fact it takes time for someone to open up. It takes time, and she's willing to wait it out for them both. She'll know sooner or later - he'd promised.

This utter jerk, on the other hand, hasn't learnt a thing from Lucy's lecture, and she's adamantly settled on avoiding the nuisance until lesson over. About time too, really she grouses as Ms. Aquarius enters the threshold. Lucy admits she doesn't get along well with the Biology teacher but by all means she's itching to go to her desk and demand to switch seats away from Fullbuster.

"I mean – " a huff of irritation escapes the boy, cutting through Lucy's internal plan, " _Look_ , I don't say this to people often, especially to someone I've only met briefly and I apologise for my unacceptable behaviour beforehand…" he runs a hurried hand through his dark locks a few times, exasperating, "I _know_ it's hard to believe and I _know_ you obviously hate me already –" his hand's rubbing at the back of his neck and his eyes are forever switching between his side of the table top and Lucy's solid gaze, "I mean our introductions weren't the greatest-" at Lucy's raised eyebrow, "-okay, _shit_ more like – but trust me. Trust me on this one. I don't get it myself, but my hunches are nearly always right – _shit_ I sounded like a right arrogant prick just then-" he lets out a lowly groan, muttering more obscenities, posture more horrid as he makes to slump atop his side of the table, stressed. His constant babbling is so _unGraylike_ to how he spoke to her previous. Weirdly, if they weren't in this predicament, she'd find it cute, if not endearing at his feeble attempts to salvage his side of the conversation.

She lets out a sigh, " _Very well_." her stern glare failing at his somewhat apologetic speech and his prone form. After all, she doesn't hold a grudge for long if the other party admits their wrongdoing in the first place.

There's a bark from Ms. Aquarius _to get into test conditions already_ as she proceeds to hand out the bio test papers, and Lucy moves her bag and stool to the end side of their lab table in preparation. She slightly regrets knowing Gray Fullbuster's going to flunk the test considering it being his first day at her high-school.

"Promise me though-"

The three words uttered by the low baritone that makes up _him_ cuts through Lucy's memory, nudging an unknown part.

She makes the mistake of looking back at him.

 _Warm, black, dark chocolate._

"Trust me on this one, Luce."

 _Luce?_

An almost ringing sound floods, swims her senses numb and his eyes seem to widen in realisation of what he's said – the most emotion she's seen him express in the day – her heart palpitating at the sight.

He's looking straight at her, shocked, and she's paralysed, staring at _familiar_ obsidian irises, voice cracking tearfully at the unquestionable, "… _G-Gray?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The patch of grass behind the cathedral in which they lie upon, the girl's eyes widen suddenly, and her dozing raven-hair companion welcomes her.

 _I promised you that I'd always protect you, right?_

 _So please, **trust me**._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"" I love you"_

 _That's why even if we're going_

 _To be reborn a hundred times_

 _I will still choose you."_

\- **Ai No Scenario** by **Honeyworks**

* * *

 **~Fortunecookies**


End file.
